The Gang
by lil'kag
Summary: just read the story and it will tell u i suck at summarys. plz review it 4 me thanx u see u later
1. Default Chapter

_Shinmo-19_

_Kimo-18_

_Ayame-16_ **The Gang**

_Sango-15_

_Kagome-15_

I hope u guys like this story.if u do like it thanx u if u don't just don't read it . Plz review for me and tell what u think of it. bye for now!

**It was two in the morning when a store alarm went off. Shinmo's gang the gee group was robbing the store. Ayame was standing outside when she saw red and blue lights flashing on and off. '' Oh shit it's the cops!''she said out loud and two her friends.The leader Shinmo said '' run and meet back at the hideout!''.So all six of them went different directions.Kimo and Ayame ran down main street and Shinmo and Rin ran down fourth street.Kagome and our demon destoryer Sango ran down a long narrow alley.**

**'' See you later babe!'' said Sango turning right and Kagome said '' you two angel '' why turning left, smacked into a cop. He pinned kagome to the ground and she screamed at him'' GET THE FUCK OFF ME, NOW!''. He pulled her into his cop car , they were off two the police station.The cop dragged her all the way to his office and threw kagome's butt into a chair. He walked out,a few minutes later return with the captain.  
'' Were is your crew at?'' the captain asked slamming his firt on the table.'' I ain't telling you crap bitch so get the fuck out of my face!'' Kagome answered .  
**

**Shinmo kicked the door opened and threw her coat on to a chair. '' Were are the others?'' Rin asked walking in right behind her.''I have no idea'' Shinmo said plopping her body into a chair.Rin stepped into the kitchen and popped her head out ''do you want something to drink?''. Shinmo turned to her about to say something when the door flung open. In came Ayame helping Kimo in cause she was bleeding badly. '' What the fuck happened to you?'' Shinmo asked staring at them. '' This damn cop was in our way and she tried knocking the gun out of his hand,he shot her in the arm''. Ayame said.  
**

**Rin came back with drinks in her hands when she saw Kimo bleeding.'' What happened?'' she said putting the drinks on the wooden table in the middle of the room.''Long story'' Ayame repiled clamly.Kimo glanced at both of them and said'' will you shut up and get me a wet cloth so I can stop the bleeding ''. Rin got up and turn away went into the kitchen and came back.'' Here '' handing it to Ayame,she placed it lightly to Kimo's arm. Kimo hissed in pain for a moment then looked at both of them,put a smile on her face.'' Damn that hurt but thanks guys very much''.  
**

plz review 4 me again. i don't care if u guys give me flames i will still take them as reviews ok ! i know the ch is short i will make the next one long. ok !**:) see u later**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey it is me again and here is ch2 of The Gang hope u guys like it very much.Plz review 4 me thank u see u later or next time!

Ch 2:The Gang

**Sango brust into the room glancing around with a worrid expression on her face. ''Kagome!'' she yelled.'' Damnit woman what is wrong with you?'' Shinmo asked watching sango walk from room to room.''Did kagome come in and check in with you guys?'' sango answered. ''No!'' everybody said staring at her.'' Why?'' Kimo asked pressing the cloth harder on her arm.'' I think the cops got her?'' she said tears moved down her cheeks. ''Good she was the weakest member of us all '' Shinmo said amused.**

**'' You bitch! Don't you say that about kagome,she is my best friend!'' sango yelled at shinmo.'' Shut up shinmo!'' Rin said looking at shinmo.Sango was pissed off at shinmo she started knocking over tables and lamps, and chairs.'' Calm down sango'' kimo told sango. She ball her firts up till they were red.'' I am leaving this crapie dump,anyone can come with me?'' sango said walking to the door.'' Wait!'' Rin said ranning after sango.'' Yes wait! '' Ayame told them. They all walked out the door sango slammedit behind her.**

**( Back with kagome )**

**'' I am calling your mom !''He said to kagome.'' Go ahead!'' kagome answered pissed off . So he picked up the phone and it rang a couple times. '' Hello!Ms Higurashi here''. she said putting down her purse. '' We got your daughter down here at the station and she was found robbing a store''. he told her. She dropped the phone and placed itback in her ear and said '' she what!''. He told her kagome will go to State Jr Juvenile Hall and be watced 24/7 ( 24 hours and 7 days a week). '' Make her go, she never listen to me she always rans the streets with her group of girls''. She put her face into her hands and started weeping.**

**He clicked the phone back on the hook. '' So beanie head, what are you going to do with me now !'' kagome said mouthing off to him. He raised his hand ready to strike her on the face but got his attitude under control.'' Please quiet calling me beanie head or you will feel my hand on your face next time''. he told her.  
**

end of ch 2. if u guys like it plz review it for me.will i gotta go but thank u all of u . see u later ,i will put ch 3 up after i get this one up ok bye!


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS IT IS ME AGAIN AND HERE IS CH 3 HOPE U LIKE IT JUST HAS U LIKE 1 AND 2. WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A THANK U 2 FULLBLUEMOON FOR REVIEW MY STORY . THANK U VERY MUCH !

Ch 3: The Gang

**Rin and Sango and, Ayame went to Kagome's house. Ayame knocked on the door gentlely and waited a few minutes. Ms Higurashai opened the door when she saw them she immediately shut the door in their faces but Sango stuck her foot in the door way and said '' can you tell us where kagome is? ".**

**'' She is at the police station and she will be going to the State Jr Juvenile Hall. So I would like you to leave and I don't want to see her again or you!'' Ms Higurashi yelled at them,close the door on them.  
**

**It started to sprinkling little rain drops on their heads and Sango banged on the door again. Ms Higurashi opened the door again , asked them '' what do you want?'' . Ayame stepped forward '' kagome needs you now ever sents she ran away . kagome talked about you all the time and said you were the best mom she ever had Hack! you are the only mom she ever had in the world ''.**

**Sango started cring and Rin followed her , said to Ms Higurashi '' we are like her sisters and we are family to her.**

**We would do anything for her '' . wipping the tears way from her face and Sango's to  
**

**Ayame nodded to what Rin just said.'' Well,come in before you catch colds''. Ms Higurashi said opening the door wider for them. They bowed their heads saying '' Thank you '' .**

**Ayame plopped into a chair aross from Rin who was kicking it on the couch. Sango turned to Ms Higurashi and put her hand on her shoulder '' Higurashi , Thank you ''.**

**'' Call me Sayo, sango ''. sayo said turning to the kitchen. '' Angel **( that is sango's nickname)** come sit with LiL' A **( that is ayame's nickname)** and me !'' Rin asked missing around with the tv. Sango looked at Ayame who was nestled up in the chair sleeping and snoring out loud. She just smiled, walked over placed a blanket on her and sat next to Rin.  
**

**Sayo came back with sandwiches and drinks set them on the glass table.**

**'' Can we go see kagome? '' Rin asked reaching for a sandwichs. Sayo just hang her head , said '' yes, we can go see her ''. and placed a drink to her lips and druck it.  
**

**'' Hell Yeah!'' Rin said jumping up and down for joy.**

**'' Rin!'' sango yelled throwing a light blue pillow at her head.  
**

**'' What,did I say something bad?'' she asked looking at sango. '' sorry sayo '' sango turned to her who was just sitting there smiling.  
**

WOW THAT WAS A LONG THANG TO WRITE BUT I DID IT. HOPE U GUYS LIKE IT PLZ REVIEW IT FOR ME . BYE SEE U LATER!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey it is me again, I am sorry it took so long for me to get ch 4 so. Here it is enjoy it!**

**It was a cloudy day and it started raining a little. Kagome was on her way to Juvenile Hall. A moment later they were there, it was a tall building with a lots of windows.'' Come on! '' a woman cop pulled kagome out and dragged her into the entrance.**

**'' Hey Betsy,were here to cheak this one in''. the cop said pulling kagome down the hall toward a older woman.Betey turned and stared at kagome then to the cop. '' Ok, follow me kelly''.betsy said and they followed her to a office.**

**Kelly throw kagome into a chair in front of a desk. **'Bitch' **kagome muttered under her breath. A woman with brown hair and glasses said '' you will be in room 204 and sharing it with a roommate.We will give you clothes or do you want your own? ''. She narrowed her black eyes at kagome answered '' I want my own ''.**

**'' Kelly take here to the room ''.the woman said and kelly nodded. She walked out ,down a long hall then turned right and there it was room 204. She opened the door and took the handcuffs off kagome. '' Welcome to your new home ''. kelly told her laughing why shutting the door.**

**Kagome looked around the room there was a kitchen,livingroom,2 bedrooms,a bathroom.She strolled over to the couch and turned on the tv. Flipped through the channels came to a music one they were playin **' Grind with me '** by Pretty Ricky. She got up and swayed to the song,she dip it real low then started popping it real funcky stuff like that.Moved her hips from left to right. Then triweled round a couple times.**

**She didn't notice the boy leaning on the couch behind her then she came face to face with him. '' Nice dancing '' he repiled smirking at her . Kagome felt her cheeks go hot and then she said '' hi names kagome''.**

**'' Inuyasha, what you in for? '' he asked walking into his room and came back with a deep red backpack in hand.'' I was robbing a store'' looking at the bag and asked him '' hey, what's with the bag ? you having a party or something?''.**

**He just stared at her then nodded.'' my friend miroku is throwing one in his room but we have to keep it a secret ''.He walked into the kitchen and came back with chips and beer in hand, handed kagome some.**

so did u like it, hope u did plz review it 4 me plz. ch 5 will be up tomorrow. thank u bye see u later!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone i hope u liked ch4 very much and review. well here is ch 5 enjoy it very much 2.

**They were talking when a soft knock was at the door and Inuyasha opened the door alittle and a boy slipped in. '' Here are some of my brother's newest cds and more crapie stuff for the party ''. he said putting the stuff on the table.**

**He turned to Inuyasha, '' thanks '' Inuyasha said walking back to kagome and the boy followed.**

**The boy saw kagome immdiatly ran to her and grabbed her hands saying '' will you bare my children/ ''. Kagome was speechless so she said '' of coure? ''. He jumped for joy like a kid at a candy store and he danced around the room happly.**

**'' You will?'' Inuyasha just stood there looking at both of them then brusted out laughing. Miroku stopped dancing and glanced at kagome then at Inuyasha.**

**'' What's so funny? '' kagome asked getting pissed off at him.**

**He stopped for a moment and told her '' you are the frist girl to say yes to miroku and he tryed so many times but they all said hell no or in yuor dreams or fat change '' . Inuyasha laugh some more.**

**Kagome walked over to miroku and placed her hand on his face, stared him straight in the eyes. '' Miroku, don't listen to that jerk.You are a sweet boy I bet and kind in her heart''. she said moving closer to him.**

**Miroku got the change and placed his hand on her butt and moved closer to her. '' You Jerk! '' she screamed and whacked miroku up side the head and he fell to the floor.**

**Inuyasha just kept laughing at both of them and kagome got off the couch, stepped up to him and smacked Inuyasha on the face.** ( Poor Miroku and Inuyasha.but needs to learn to keep his hands to himself and Inuyasha well he needs to quick while he is a head).

**She grabbed the backpack and stuff walked to the door, said '' come on, let's get this party going or what! ''.**

**Inuyasha and Miroku followed behind in a slow pace to miroku's room.**

**They got to Miroku's room and they all went in,miroku walk into the kitchen open up some sacks of cups and put ice in them. Inuyasha put up more balloons and streamers up on the wall stuff like that.**

**Kagome messed around with the radio and cds. She popped in **' Lose my breath ' by Destiny's child** number (1). The music started playing and she moved to the song and started singing to**

**'' Go Kagome Go !'' Inuyasha and miroku chanted together and she turned smiled at them and did her thang to the music, they smiled back at her.**

so did u guys like it if u did plz review it 4 me thanx u guys .well i gotta go. oh ch 6 and ch 7 will be up tomorrow ok .i am going up 2 ch 10. ok bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Here is ch 6 hope u guys love it like chs 1-5. plz review it for me plz plz plz thanx u see u later.

_Can you keep up_

_Baby boy_

_Make me lose my breath_

_Bring the noise_

_Hit me hard_

**Kagome moved over to Inuyasha and danced in front of him. A knock was at the door and miroku opened it a big group of boys and girls.'' Hey ! Is the party here?'' asked a boy looking at Inuyasha and Kagome dance. '' Yeah! come in all of you!'' miroku said happly. So everyone came in started get his or her thing on .**

_Ooo! I put it right there made it easy for you to get to_

_How you want to act like you don't know what to do_

**Kagome came up to Inuyasha and pressed her body up against his,put her hands on his hips and swung them to the music.She sang her fave part of the song to Inuyasha why moving there hips to the music.**

_After I done did everything that you asked me_

_Grabbed you,grind you,liked you,tried you_

_Move so fast baby now I can't find you_

**Inuyasha wrapped his arms around kagome and moved with her. The music faded with the last words of lose my breath he let her go and they moved apart panting real hard.'' Hey Inuyasha ,can you help me?'' miroku asked picking up two big boxes.'' Be right back'' he told her and went to help miroku. The music played a slow song and kagome a voice '' what up ,pretty thing''. She twirled around and found herself staring into deep blue eyes.**

**'' Hi,I am kagome I never seen you around before''. she said just looking into those eyes of his.'' Koga,I was wondering do you wanna dance with me?'' he said waiting for an answer.''Sure!'' kagome pulled koga to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him. They swayed to the music.**

Well i am done with this ch and ch 7 will be up after this 1 ok.so read it and tell what you think of it. bye see u later.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey did u guys like ch 1-6 , here is ch 7 it is pretty funny so read and review it 4 me . thanx u bye

**'' We are here to see Kagome Hirgurashi '' Rin told the woman behind the desk. '' You can't see her right now'' the woman said filing her nails down.'' Please!'' Rin asked pleading to see kagome. The woman placed down her nailfile and looked at her, answered'' no! so go away ''. Rin was getting pissed off so she grabbed the woman by the shirt and said '' Look Bitch! I am her to see my friend. Are you going to let me in? or Do I have to beat the crap out of you !''. **

**She was scared of Rin so she let them go in and see her. Rin let go of her and went in and sango, them followed in a slow pace behind her. Cause they were frighten of her right now.**

**'' What room?'' Ayame asked looking over at sango. So sango glanced at the paper she had in her hand and back up at her ''room 204''. They nodded and walked that way.**

**'' Kagome is going to be real shocked when she see us!'' sango answered swung her arms around Rin's and Ayame's necks.**

**'' The family is getting back together!'' ayame cried happily. So they started chanting '' sisterhood of the sisters!''. MsHirgurashi shook her head and muttered '' oh no!''.**

**Even loud they chanted '' SISTERHOOD OF THE SISTERS! SISTERHOOD OF THE SISTERS!''.**

**(Back with Kagome)**

**The music played softly and gentlely , everybody swayed like flowers in a meadow.'' Thanks Inuyasha!'' miroku said patting him on the back. '' Well I am going to dance with kagome'' he walked back to the kitchen but kagome was not there. ''Where is she?'' he thought then saw she was with another guy.**

**So he walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Kagome twirled around '' hey inuyasha,have you met koga?'' she asked. '' What up Inuyasha!'' koga put his hand out for inuyasha to shake. (I **think Inuyasha is jealous I mean he is always jealous when kagome is around koga or another guy).

**'' Hey!'' Inuyasha took koga's hand and shook it. '' Kagome, nice to meet a beautiful lady like yourself '' koga kiss her hand and walked away. Inuyasha ball his fists up but he calm down and turned to kagome, asked '' what was that? ''.**

**'' Nothing,do you wanna dance?'' she asked stepping up to him.'' Sure'' Inuyasha pulled her close to him and kagome put her arms around his neck.**

**Placed her head down on his shoulder. '' Hey everybody! Let's get this party started!'' someone yelled and everyone cheered loud and clear. A girl turned the music up some loud the windows rock a little and the funture to.**

so did u love it. i know i did cause i am the one who wrote it. ok plz review it 4 me plz. ch 8 will be up after this one. see u later bye.!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey did u guys like chs 1-7, here is ch8 so read and review it 4 me . thanx u bye

**'' No is home '' Ayame said to everyone around her. A boy walked out of a room down the hall swaying side to side.**( cause he is so drunk)**. '' Let's ask him?'' ayame said walking up to him. '' Do you know kagome hirgurashi?'' she stepped in front of him. '' What's it to you?'' he bure in her face.** ( i bet his breath smelled bad)** Ayame grabbed his shirt and pushed him into the wall. Pinned him so hard to wall he hit his head.**

**'' Boy! Don't fuck with me,Have you seen her?'' she asked getting pissed off. He pointed to the room he came out of and ayame let him go and walked to th room. She peeked in and saw kagome dancing with some boy.**

**Ayame waved over sango and them so they went in. Sango shouted over the loud music '' HEY KAGOME!''. Kagome swirled around and gasped when she saw sango.'' Ayame RinSango!'' shecried running to greet sango with open arms. ''Who is this cutie?'' ayame asked rinsing her eyebrow at Inuyasha.**

**'' This is Inuyasha my roommate'' kagome said. Rin looked him up and down then whispered to kagome''he is real cute,kagome''. Kagome was leaning into Inuyasha and he looked down at her and smiled,she smiled back.**

**They music got louder and noisier and Ms Hirgurashi told the girls '' Girls, I am leaving ok,call when you want to leaving''. She left the room quick and fast to her car.'' Come on,dance and have fun!'' kagome said started dancing again with Inuyasha. So everyone started dancing and having fun with her stuff like that.**

**(Back with Shinmo and Kimo)**

**'' They have be gone for seven days, Shinmo'' Kimo stared at shinmo who was pacing the floor back and forth.'' I don't give a damn about those girls!'' Shinmo screamed at Kimo.**

**Kimo narrowed her brown eyes at her and told shinmo. '' You don't have to scream at me. your own sister, I have done everything for you,Shinmo!'' taking a breath then started again.'' They are family to us ever sents mom and dad die. You screamed and didn't care about anybody feelings or anybody,just yourself. I miss kagome , sango and rin, ayame very much!'' she yelled at shinmo, last her footing and fell to the floor crying.**

**'' Don't you dare break down and cry on me,Kimo!'' shinmo said helping her sister off the ground. She held kimo tight to her and kimo cried into shinmo's chest.**

**'' Kimo, don't cry you are making me cry ,now'' shinmo told her.Kimo grabbed shinmo tight and embrace her, said '' sister,I just miss them that's all'' . Tears slowly and gentlely slide down her cheeks on after other on to the floor.**

**'' I know little sister, I to miss them'' shinmo said tears to started in her eyes to. They held eachother close and tight together.**

wow that was long but hey it was worth.i am sorry 4 shinmo and kimo but some day they will see kagome and sango and rin and ayame again. i promise that to them ok. so hope u like it plz review it 4 me . see you later bye .!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi i am sorry i didn't update but here is ch 9 to the gangm ok enjoy.see u later bye!

**Miroku groened and woke up with a throbbing pain in his head and neck.He rubbed his neck moved it around a little to get the pain out. He felt someone on his lap so miroku looked down and saw sango sleeping.**

**She moved to her side,wrapped her long thin arms around his waist and held him tight. Sango muttered his name in her sleep ''miroku''.He just smiled at her and moved some of her hair out of her face. Someone whinned to his right so miroku turned that way it was Inuyasha who was holding his stomach.**

**'' What's wrong with you?'' miroku said to Inuyasha.**

**'' I don't feel so good and I think am going to be sick'', Inuyasha said running to the bathroom and shut the door behind him.( **poor inuyasha all that beer he drunk made him sick i never knew inuyasha could get sick did u know that ).

**'' Hey Miroku!'' kagome sat up from the couch and staring at him and sango who was till sleeping. Rin and Ayame were leaning on the wall sleeping peaceful. The bathroom door opened out came Inuyasha who looked a little white in the face.**

**'' Morning!'' kagome told him walking into the kitchen. He just looked at her then said '' not so loud please''. Miroku got up and woke sango from her peaceful sleep.**

**'' Why did you wake me up? '' sango said yawning real big then looked up at him.**

**'' Because my legs are going numb, sango ''. he told her and walked into the kitchen behind kagome.**

**Ayame and Rin woke yawning , glared around the room then each other. '' That was the tightest party, you throw miroku ''. kagome said sipping some of her orange juice. He leaned on the counter and stared at Inuyasha who was sitting on the couch.**

**Ayame sneacked up behind Inuyasha and held her arms ready to scare him. He turned the tv on and watched the food channel. '' Mmmmmm Noodles '' he said licking his lips.**

**'' BOO! '' ayame pushed him off the couch on to the floor.**

**'' Awwwww! '' Inuyasha cried falling and grabbed hold of her arm and took her with him. They fall to the floor and Ayame landed on top of him. She smiled at him but he didn't smile back.**

**'' Why! you little BRAT! '' Inuyasha told her and she got off of him as fast as she could. Ran away from him and he ran after her. Everyone brusted out laughing at them real hard.**

**'' I am sorry, Inuyasha!'' ayame said running and dodging all of his attacks**

**'' Stand still,so I can beat the stuff out of you!'' Inuyasha almost caught her but ayame slipped out of his way.**

**Kagome laugh so hard she spit her juice out of her mouth on to the floor. Miroku and Rin just looked at her then brusted out laughing to. Sango just smiled at kagome and said to ayame '' run ayame run ''.**

**Ayame ran into kagome's room and shut the door, locked the door behind her. Inuyasha pounded on the door saying '' come out I won't hurt you, I promise '' he lied to her.**

**'' Whatever Inuyasha!'' ayame said through the door and leaned on the door caughting her breath.**

Well I am done with ch 9 and next ch 10 it will be real short ok . plz review 4 me plz ok see u later bye.!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi i am so sorry for not up datin my story the gang in a long time k. here is ch 10. plz read and review, it will be a short ch ok.

**'' Kagome, It was good to see you again '', Sango said hugging her best friend in the world Kagome. Rin was in tears because she didn't want to leave Kagome behind.**

**Finally Ayame came out of Kagome's room and walked up to Inuyasha and told him , '' It was real great to meet you, Inuyasha. I am sorry for scaring you''.**

**He just smiled and said '' Don't worry about it , I knew you were just playing with me ''.**

**She had to smile back and out of no where she embraced him real big. He stood there then hugged her back.**

**'' Hey you guys, Aren't you forgetting a little monk over here '', Miroku whined playfully. So everyone gathered around him and hugged him tight.**

**Rin and Ayame waved bye to everyone then walked out the door.''Well ,I better get going before the cops come get me '', Sango said pulling away from Kagome and walked to the door.**

**Inuyasha swung his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her close to him. Tears slowly made their way down Kagome's fair cheeks and thenfell to the floor.**

**'' I'm frighten I won't see you guys again'', Kagome told Sango. Sango turned to her and said '' Oh! Kagome, don't cry on me, we'll see each other again someday I promise, ok ''.**

**She ran to Sango and gave her a hug, Sango gave Kagome a long,last hug before she left.**

**Kagome pulled away and out the door Sango went right behind Ayame and Rin. **

**Inuyasha walked up to the door and shut it then turned to Kagome , said '' You'll see them again ''. She looked up at him and nodded her head then smiled real big.**

**They turned over to Miroku and smiled at him and Miroku said '' Kagome, we are here for you and we all will see each other again and become the best of friends''. He smiled big and pride.**

**The End !**

WoW i am done with this ch and that was the last ch of the gang. i think i will make the story long by addin kikyo and naraku in the next story. where naraku loves kikyo and she is killed by kagome. what do u think plz tell me through a review or e mail ok bye see u later !


End file.
